Don't Take Your Life
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: Riley gets raped and tries to take her life. Maya won't let that happen. WARNING: Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Cutting, Depression. Please don't read if you're sensitive to this!


Riley's POV

It hurt. It hurt really really bad. I tried to close my eyes and make it all go away, but he kept hitting me when I did. He kept saying, 'Look at me. Let me watch you.' I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't. And it hurt. He gripped my hips way to tight, and it really really hurt. Everything hurt. I then felt him let go and drop me to the ground, I yelp and scattered up against the wall, pulling my legs to my chest. He smirked and pulled his pants up, buttoning it. "I almost came in you." He laughed and then looked over me with an angry look. "What are you doing? Get up and get dressed!" He yelled. I quickly obeyed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Yes sir." I whispered.

He watched me get dressed then walked over and gripped my chin."You better be in here tomorrow." He growled.

I looked away and nodded. "Yes Coach…" I said and gasped feeling a burn grow on my cheek, he smacked me.

"What was that? Speak up Matthews!" He said gripping my throat.

"Yes sir, Coach!" I said louder." He smiled and let go, kissing down my neck.

"That's my girl." He laughed then left…

I looked around the closet and then fell to me knees, crying. It was so hard. It was so hard not to scream, not to cry for help, to take it like a woman should. Why was it me? What did I do to deserve this?

The bell rang, and I got up on my feet, fixing my shirt then walking out of the closet. I ran into Maya and fell down. She quickly helped me up and smiled. "Watch where you're going." She laughed and helped me up. She then grew silent and looked over my face, "Riley, why are you crying?" She whispered and wrapped her arms around me, bringing me in. "What the hell? You have red marks on your neck, and it looks like someone's hand on your cheek. Who the fuck hit you?" She said getting protective.

Maya was my girlfriend, we've been together for about two months now. We never told anyone, but we didn't keep it a secret either. I just wanted to cry and for her to hold me. I wanted to go home and go to sleep, forever. Never wake up. I wanted to scream as loud as I can. I wanted to die. I looked over Maya's face and felt tears drip down my chin. She quickly wiped them away and looked at me worried. "Riley what happened?" She whispered. I want to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her how Coach Cox raped me. I wanted to tell her that he's been doing it for about a month now. I wanted to tell her how he talked to me, how he hit me. I wanted to show her my hips, every wound he made. I wanted to tell her little everything. I couldn't though. He'd find me and kill me…Didn't sound so bad though. He could do it for me. "Pumpkin.." She said softly and ran her hand through my hair.

I looked past her to see Coach Cox watching me from afar. I just pushed her hand away and walked away. "Leave me alone." I whispered and walked down the hall way. I wanted to look back and run to her, cry on her shoulder while she held me. I wanted to tell her that I didn't want her leave me alone. I wanted to do so much things, but I couldn't.

I didn't go to class, I went home and walked up to my room. No one was home. I locked my bedroom door and locked the windows, closing the blinds. I sat on my bed in the dark and closed my eyes, thinking of everything that bastard did to me. I thought about how he choked me, making me pass out so he could do whatever he wanted. I thought about how he hit me and called me his 'good little girl'. I thought about how he bruised me and punched me and touched me inappropriately. I thought about his fingers touching my private areas and abusing me down there. I thought about how one time he cut down my stomach and smiled wickedly while he did it. I thought about the way he said 'I'll kill you if you tell anyone.' I thought about how he would probably kill me. I thought about death. I looked around in the dark and rubbed my eyes, they burned. I could barely see. I got up from my bed and walked over to my desk, grabbing my scissors and thrashed at my arm without any thought. I didn't care anymore. I thrashed until I had no energy to do it anymore. It hurt. It hurt bad.

I then looked to my closet and found a belt. I stared at it then jumped hearing a voice and a knock. "Riley? Are you in there?" It was Maya. I looked at the belt again and took in a deep breath before feeling more tears drop. I stood on my desk chair and attached it to my ceiling. More knocking came from the window. I quickly put my head in the belt loop I made and tried to kick my feet to knock the chair over. "Riley I know you're in there! I'm coming in." Maya yelled then somehow unlocked the window. She was good at breaking into things. She looked at me and gasp, her eyes wide. "Riley what are you doing!" She screamed and ran over to me after turning on the lights. "Stop it!" She cried out, instantly crying.

I cried to, loudly. I screamed and told her stop as she grabbed my legs and stood on the chair. "Stop it! Stop!" I yelled, crying more than I ever had before. She wrapped one arm around me and took off the belt, bring me down to my bed. "Why did you do that?!" I yelled at her and hit her not wanting her to touch me. She grabbed my arms and I screamed loud from the pain.

Maya looked at me hurt then saw my arm. "Baby what have you done?!" She asked and ran over to my cell phone dialing a number. "Hello? 911?" She asked quickly.

I looked at her with wide eyes and screamed again. "Stop it! Stop Maya!" I yelled and cried. I put my face in my hands and screamed as loud as I could.

Maya talked to them and then ran over to me and brought me in her arms. "You're going to be okay." She whispered and cried as well. "You're going to be okay."

"You bitch! You bitch! Why did you do that!" I sat there and cried in her shoulder, screaming more and more. I then heard sirens after awhile and that made it worse.

I started to black out, form hyperventilating. All I remembered were a ton of men barging in my room, and Maya's voice. "You're going to be okay. They're going to help. I love you."

I remembered waking up to white walls, and a beeping noise. I shifted and looked over with lazy eyes, seeing my father, mother, and Maya with their heads down, sniffling. I make a groaning noise and they all looked up. I look down at my arm and saw white cloth covering it. "Hey baby," My mom whispered with a forced smile. She walked over and kissed my head. "You okay?" She asked softly and covered me up more.

I didn't answer. I just looked to her and then over at Maya and my dad. My dad watched me, with red eyes from crying. "Riley.." He said and got up, walking over to hold my hand. "You almost died.." He said, choking on his words.

Maya sat down and stared at me before looking away. I felt a pain in my heart and then looked up at my mom and dad. "Riley, what happened sweetie?" I laid my head back and closed my eyes shaking my head. I heard my father whisper something about letting me be, then heard the door close.

I thought everyone left until I felt the bed shift and someone take my hand. It was Maya, I know that because she has soft hands, and skinny fingers. She also rubbed her thumb on the back of my hand like she usually does. "The doctor told us about the marks on your body." She whispered. "Who has been doing this Riley?" She asked and I shook my head. "No! You're not going to do this!" She yelled at me and stood up. "You will not keep this to yourself Riley! You almost fucking killed yourself!" She screamed. I snapped my eyes open and looked at her. She was hurt. She was hurting bad. "You will not do this Riley." She said through gritted teeth. Maya then got up and kicked the counter.

"Maya.." I whispered.

She looked back at me and glared. "Tell me who." She was seriously mad right now. I sat up slowly and winced a little. "…Please baby." She whispered and walked back over.

I starred at her and let my tears drop. "Coach Cox…" I murmured. She gave me a look that had tons of mixed emotions. She was hurt. She was angry. She was upset. She was shocked.

"How long?" She squeaked out.

"A month." I whispered, I whispered so soft I don't think she heard me, but she did.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked and started breathing hard. I grabbed the back of her neck gently and brought her to lay her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair. I whisper an apology and kissed her head. "You almost-You almost took your life Riley.."

I didn't say anything. All I did was close my eyes, and wish none of this ever happened.

About a month later. My parents came up to a hospital I had been in for kids who were suicidal and needed help. They checked me out and picked up my bags, walking me to the car happily. My father hugged me tightly and smiled. "You look so much better Riley." He said and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and got in the car.

"Coach Cox is in prison." My mother said and I looked up at her and bite my lip looking down at my arm, it was healing, but still pretty bad.

My father looked back at me from the passenger seat and smiled. "You have nothing to worry about now. You're safe." He said then looked back at the road.

I didn't respond to anything they said. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. All I thought about was Maya, and my life at the school. Do kids know what happened? How all knows? I haven't talked to Maya since the day I almost ended my life. The doctors immediately got me out of the hospital and sent to to the one I just checked out of. I couldn't wait to see her. But I was scared. Did she give up on me? Is she still mad at me? Does she even want to talk? I sighed and watch house go by my mind wandering.

We finally pulled up to my apartment, I got out and looked to my father. "I don't want to go to my room…" I whispered. My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders and smiled.

"It's okay, Riles. We cleaned it since then." He grinned. "Auggie is at Ava's. I'm going to go get him." He nodded to me and I smiled slightly, walking inside.

I went up to my room and opened the door with a big breath. I looked around the room to see it completely clean. I then shifted my eyes to the bed window and froze. Maya sat there and smiled slightly. "Hey Honey…"

"Peaches." I breathed out and ran over to her. She quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around me, buried her head in my shoulder. I smiled and happy tears left my eyes. I then lifted my head up and she did also, I pressed my lips to hers and smiled.

Maya laughed and pull away slightly. "Am I still a bitch?" She chuckled.

I shook my head and chuckled. "No. I'm sorry."

She laughed again and pecked my lips. "You're okay."

"I'm okay."


End file.
